Para esperar algo de Sirius Black
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Ahora en la calle sólo quedan cuatro tazas de colores olvidadas; Lily las observa y sabe que en algún momento hubo tres personas sentadas allí sin pretensiones, mirando la vida, viviendo la nieve, riéndose de cualquier tontería. Merodeadores.


Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter, su mundo, sus cosas y sus personajes es de Jota Ká Rowling. ¡Todo es culpa suya!

Uuuy, hace dos días que quería publicar y no me dejaba ¬¬

**Para esperar algo de Sirius Black**

Es algo inusual eso de ver por la ventana a Sirius sentado en el cordón de la vereda. Como si una todos los días descorriera la cortina esperando ver a Sirius con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos, esa vieja bufanda al cuello, –la misma de hace cuatro navidades que solía usar cuando salían a hacer maldades– y con su respiración blanca sostenida en el aire como la nota de aquella última canción que sonaba la noche de la graduación, cuando se abrazaron entre todos y sonrieron para la foto, festejando todas esas metas a las que habían aspirado y que ahora eran palpables; guardándose el miedo del después y mirando la ambigüedad brillante de la sonrisa y la melancolía, y el cómo James atraía a Lily para besarla (porque en el fondo, a todos les gustaba mirar).

Lily toma su abrigo del perchero y se lo pone en silencio, sin reparar en sus zapatillas finas de tela, ni en su cabello disperso entre tanto abrigo reciente.  
La fina capa de nieve que ha caído durante la madrugada recibe sus pisadas (y cómo le molesta tener los pies húmedos).

Se desentiende de todo eso y avanza hasta que su sombra se refleja sobre la sombra de Sirius creando formas curiosas.

–Buenos días. –dice con suavidad.

Sirius cabecea en señal de saludo.

Se sienta a su lado, mojándose los jeans clásicos con la nieve y sintiendo esa incomodidad fría que duele. Hace frío y todavía no entiende qué es lo que hace alguien como Sirius allí.

–Ayer comimos pizza y jugamos cartas y no estabas. –le acusa. Nunca lo había pensado, pero es increíble cómo golpea la verdad en la cara una vez que uno se descuida y la pronuncia en voz alta. Y es casi gracioso el cómo poco a poco habían ido adoptando costumbres que antes no significaban nada, tomando hábitos sacados de atrás de la cortina de la bañera, de abajo del sillón, de nadie-sabe-dónde.  
Ninguno sabría afirmar a ciencia cierta, pero seguramente todos dirían que algo tiene que ver Lily y sus costumbres muggles en todo eso, y en el cómo ahora tienen sus tradiciones, cómo ya no es menester avisarse unos a otros y organizar que los viernes por la noche es día de pizza y cartas y que los domingos al mediodía, día de Quidditch.

–Tenía una misión secreta e importante que cumplir. –confiesa, y una pequeña sonrisa asoma en sus labios, como si deseara compartir el secreto con alguien.

–Misión para la Or--

–No, más importante. –la interrumpe, y le guiña un ojo.

Lily muchas veces siente que se le escapan cosas cuando está con Sirius, o con James. Y muchas otras veces cree (lo sabe, en realidad) que lo hacen a propósito, por el mero placer de que ella no entienda, de que ella se esfuerce por encontrarle la vuelta al asunto, la quita pata al gato, el sentido al chiste. Hablan por hablar, con sus miradas y sus formas, porque disfrutan hablando para ellos mismos en voz alta, dejando un caminito de personas perplejas.

(Excepto con Dumbledore, porque el profesor ha demostrado una increíble facilidad para seguirles el juego, algo así como _pan dulce, calcetines, rayos y centellas, pantaletas, chocolate. Sí, sí, muy cierto. Como yo creía, cascarones peludos. Y espero que nadie me tome por poco modesto, oh, nariz con moco y murciélago, pero las cosas suelen ser más o menos como yo las –chupetines de calabaza– imagino. ¡Botas andrajosas, buenas noches! _Y al final de la velada, Sirius y James siguen riendo, y entre risas y lágrimas vuelven a repetir la lista de palabras incoherentes, y otra vez, estallan en carcajadas contagiando a todos, como si todos entendieran el chiste.)

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? –pregunta finalmente Lily con su viejo tono de Prefecta. Sirius no puede evitar reír entre dientes.

–Espero.

– ¡Oh, Sirius, basta! –gruñe ya exasperada, y Sirius se ríe con más ganas, tumbándose sobre la nieve.

– ¡Vamos pelirroja! Siempre he dicho que eso de la Señorita Paciencia era puro truco. –dice desperezándose tranquilamente sin levantarse. Lily tiene ganas de decirle que se va a mojar, pero como resulta muy evidente, se calla. –Espero a Lupin. –dice finalmente Sirius.

– ¿A Remus? ¿Para qué?

–Porque va a ser la madrina.

Lily todavía no entiende nada, pero se ríe lo mismo.

– ¿Madrina de…? –pregunta ligeramente interesada. Le da miedo lo que pueda llegar a responder, porque en dieciocho años ha aprendido que con Sirius Black uno nunca se cura de espanto, que para esperar algo de Sirius, primero hay que estar preparado para afrontar lo inverso, las circunstancias y las consecuencias.

Sirius sonríe. Hace rato que Lily no lo ve sonreír así, con todos los dientes, con los dedos de las manos enguantadas que no puede ver, con los de los pies, que tampoco ve, con las formas, irradiando luz y siempre sin hoyuelos. Ni uno, el condenado.

–Ya verás. –le dice, y Lily se siente un poquito ansiosa ahora.

Comienza a nevar y ya son tres sentados en el cordón de la vereda, con Peter.

Es algo curioso, porque últimamente las veredas están olvidadas en sus grises y solo sirven para que los zapatos desfilen sobre ellas. Dumbledore dijo alguna vez que con la guerra se perdían las veredas, y Lily hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta. Gran hombre ese Dumbledore, se viste de viejo chiflado pero es una explosión de ingenio constante.

Lily escucha a Peter interrogar a Sirius (como ya lo había intentado ella), y a Sirius responder con evasivas, con indirectas, con sonrisas radiantes.

Cuando James llega, lo hace seguido de unas cuantas tazas de café humeante, en pantuflas y con el cabello enmarañado.

– ¡Por los más pequeños calzones del cabrón ese de Merlín, Cuernos! –exclama Canuto, quien nunca ha sentido mucho respeto por nadie, (exceptuando a Dumbledore, que aparece en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate y usa bonetes rayados de colores para Navidad) y se esfuerza en sus muecas de horror. Colagusano ríe tapándose la boca (Peter sí ríe con hoyuelos y a Lily, especialmente, le encantan sus sonrisas) y James lo mira sin entender – ¡Mírate! Fingiré que no te conozco hasta que te cambies. ¿Es que no te da vergüenza? ¿Qué le haz hecho al idiota, Evans?

– ¡Hey! ¿Cuál idiota? –gruñe. Luego se lo piensa, aún parece dormido, pero añade, como si se hubiera olvidado algo importante: – ¿Ya está?

Peter y Lily se miran, porque no cazan una y comienza a ser un poquitito fastidioso eso de que todos sepan de qué va la cosa, excepto ellos. Sirius asiente con esa solemnidad a la que se predisponen los cuatro para decir _Juro solemnemente que…_ y todo el rollo.

Cuando finalmente llega Remus caminando por la calle de enfrente, con su paso de procesión y las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos, ya son cuatro jóvenes sentados en la vereda, un gato y una taza de café frío y lleno de nieve que Peter no quiso, porque no le gusta el café.

– ¡Hasta que llegas! –gruñe Sirius. Lejos, se nota que está de buen humor. Está, de hecho, de un humor magnífico.

– ¿Nos vas a decir ahora? –pregunta Peter y su voz chillona resuena en el aire.

– ¿Qué tanto? –pregunta Remus, curioso como Lily. Pero primero los saluda a todos, claro, porque no durmieron juntos.

Sirius se para y James lo secunda.

Peter y Lily se miran, y como ninguno quiere perderse nada, Peter se para y le tiende las manos a la muchacha para que se pare también.

Lily siente las medias húmedas y deja escapar unos cuantos juramentos a media voz, porque eran nuevas y estaban limpias. Sirius, en cambio, está completamente empapado y de su cabello chorrea agua. No parece importarle, como todo. Ese Sirius Black puede ser a veces, la persona más desligada del mundo, y otras, la más comprometida, pero Lily le atribuye eso a la única virtud que le apunta: su gran capacidad para querer. (Luego viene su lealtad, y su facilidad para contar chistes, y si alguien les preguntara a Peter o a Remus, ellos añadirían –tal vez, porque hasta ahora nadie les ha preguntado– la inmunidad ante el alcohol, la facilidad de emborracharse únicamente cuando quiere –y después fingir que no quería, claro–).

Ahora en la calle sólo quedan cuatro tazas de colores olvidadas; pero ninguno parece muy dispuesto a quitarlas de ahí. Lily las observa y sabe que en algún momento hubo tres personas sentadas allí sin pretensiones, mirando la vida, viviendo la nieve, riéndose de cualquier tontería.

El gato, que estaba en el regazo de Lily, los mira y se aleja por la medianera que separa dos casas colindantes.

–Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, quiero presentarles a mi hija, y anunciar oficialmente que Remus va a ser la madrina.

Sólo James parece entender de qué va la cosa, pero su seriedad no ayuda mucho. Remus no sabe si reír o enfadarse por eso de ser _la madrina, _y tampoco sabe cómo reaccionar. Lily los mira a ambos, a Sirius y a James, intentando entender ese código secreto explícito que dice _esto es una gran broma, _porque _tiene _que ser una broma; y Peter tiene los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y todavía no parece haberse recuperado del impacto inicial.

Ahora son todo preguntas: _¿hija? ¿Cómo? ¿Madrina? ¿Cuándo? ¿Madrina? ¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Y la madre? ¿Madrina? _Y al final los tres se miran incrédulos y Peter, que siempre ha tenido una facilidad asombrosa para decir eso en lo que todos están pensando exclama:

– ¡Imposible!

Sirius comienza a caminar y James lo sigue. Como James lo sigue, Lily se siente en confianza para hacerlo también, porque si James lo hace, posiblemente sea algo peligroso, o de lo que arrepentirse, pero no habrá mayores dificultades. De todas formas espera junto a Remus y Peter, _solo por si las dudas._

Sirius se detiene junto al garaje, les dirige una última sonrisa a todos y abre la puerta.

–Ella es Haley. –dice, y la risa nerviosa de Peter es lo único que se oye mientras los cinco contemplan una motocicleta, orgullosa, soberbia e imponente.

Por una motocicleta han pasado media mañana mojándose y tolerando el frío. Ya decía Lily que cuando uno espera algo de Sirius Black…

Pero ojalá todas las mañanas fueran como esa.

…

_Esto está lejos de ser el mejor fic, incluso de ser bueno xD pero no sé. Hay un algo que me gustó un poquito. Creo fue el peso que me sacó de encima, y la sonrisa aliviada._

_Antes de esto no podía escribir nada :S_

_Así que es lo que hay :)_

_Si llegan hasta acá y no dejan review, Haley morirá contra un árbol, o en una autopista o… ¡pero morirá!  
xDD_

_Besotes, people :)_

_flowery._


End file.
